1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expanding system using a plasma discharge, and in particular to an expanding system using a plasma discharge in which a charged electric energy is fast discharged, so that a high pressure is generated within liquid based on an impact wave, which can be used in various industrial fields as a simple expanding method.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the construction of a conventional explosion apparatus.
As shown therein, reference numeral 1 represents a power for generating explosive spark, 2 represents a capacitor for charging electric energy, 3 represents a resistor, 4 represents a switch for performing explosion, and 5 represents a capsule for receiving an expanding compound.
With the above constructions, a DC (Direct Current) power 1 is connected, and the switch 4 is turned on, and an electric charge is charged and discharged in the capacitor 2. A compound in the capsule 5 is lighted for thereby generating expanding force. The expansion energy by the compound is generally over 10 times of the energy stored in the capacitor 2.
However, in the above construction, since a large number of devices is used, it takes too much time until the expansion. Therefore, it is impossible to fully and instantly receive the input of energy for storing energy and generating plasma, so that an expansion element for generating plasma is not successful. The whole efficiency of the expansion work by plasma does not exceed about 15%.